pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: Katherine's Inside Crisis
Phineas and Ferb: Katherine's Inside Crisis is the 18th episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 32nd on Nickelodeon. Katherine's body is invaded by Doofenshmirtz so Phineas, Ferb, and friends go inside Katherine to hunt down Doofenshmirtz and stop him. Episode Summary The day started normal. Phineas and Ferb were on their latest invention, the Dino-Skate Slide of Doom. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Bailey, Katherine, and Hannah were over trying it out as well. Doofenshmirtz was also busy trying out his Seek-and-Destroy-Inator. See, Doofenshmirtz built a Human-Body-Invade-Inator but he couldn't decide who to invade, so he made the Seek-and-Destoy-Inator to hunt someone down to invade. Doof shrunk him self and was launched from the Inator. He was headed in the direction of Phineas and Ferb's house. The kids just got out of the ride and Katherine had to go to the restroom. As she walked inside she yawned and Doof flew straight into her mouth. As Katherine went into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and she felt something strange in her mouth. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and took a look. Nothing seemed strange. She saw her tongue, her teeth, her tonsils, her uvula. But something did not seem right. She saw something pointy behind her uvula. Doof peeked out from behind her uvula, gave her a little mocking look, and hopped down her throat. This was not good. She ran outside and explained everything to the gang. Phineas thought it would be a good idea to go inside Katherine and sort this out, making sure Buford didn't come along this time after what happened when they went into Kenzi's body. Ditching the submarine, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Bailey, and Hannah went into Katherine's mouth. Baljeet stayed behind to keep Buford company. They hopped in and Katherine swallowed them. Hannah's shirt strap got caught on Katherine's uvula so she got left behind. The kids cornered Doof in Katherine's intestines. They fought him until he was on his way to the bladder, which was not shown on public television. The kids came out and they felt like they forgot something....... Hannah was still hanging from Katherine's uvula. Wondering when she would get any sort of help or rescue party. Hannah then thought she saw daylight, which she did, but, Katherine was opening her mouth. It was apparently dinner time. Chicken, rice, and vegetables entered Katherine's mouth and she began to chew, and Hannah avoided being crunched by Katherine's teeth. A piece of chicken hit Katherine's uvula, however, and sent Hannah flying down Katherine's throat. In Katherine's stomach, Hannah saw Doofenshmirtz in Katherine's bladder. A bubble popped and the black scene the marks the end of the episode instantly appeared. Songs *Chicks Just Wanna Have Fun (The Gang Just Wants to Have Fun) *Katherine's Inside Crisis Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Hannah': "Aren't we a bit young to be risking our lives inside a human being where we could probably be digested by Katherine's stomach acids?" *'Phineas': "That's a risk I'm willing to take." *'Tanner': "Atta boy, Phineas!" *'Phineas': "Who are you?" Ferb's Line "Bailey, that would be called the uvula, that thing that dangles in the back of your throat." Whatcha' Doin Phineas Perry's entrance to lair None shown Evil Jingle None Trivia *Perry does not appear in this episode, nor does Monogram, Candace, Linda, or Lawrence. *A new character makes a brief appearance in the episode, Tanner, who has a connection to Bailey, Katherine, Jenna, Kenzi, and Hannah Continuity *Third time Phineas and Ferb go inside a friend's body to help them out, the first time was in "Journey to the Center of Candace", and the second was in "Journey to the Center of Kenzi" *Buford is asked to stay out of Katherine's stomach, after what happened in "Journey to the Center of Kenzi" Allusions *'Jimmmy Neutron': Phineas has a brain burst idea, similar to Jimmy's brain blast ideas. *'VeggieTales': Hannah finds vegetables with eyes in Katherine's dinner, and in the episode Bailey asks her friends if they've ever been to Boston in the Fall. Category:Inside Humans Category:Season 31 Category:Uvula Category:Stomach Category:Digestive System Category:Digestion